Losing You
by ImaginedInsanity
Summary: Crappiest title ever  What if everything Sebastian said in HOTS came true? "Odds are by the end of the year, I'll have Blaine and a trophy and you'll have khakis, a Lima Bean apron and that gay face" Kurt and Blaine have broken up, has Sebastian won?


**Hello, friends! I'm a dreadful person and I wrote a one-shot instead of proper updates on stories. I'm half-way through the new chapter of Music Through Your Veins, and believe it or not, I have summoned up the inspiration for me to continue work on Summer Lovin! (You'll be forgiven for forgetting that story, its been like 5 months since an update!) I loved Glee's Hold on to Sixteen episode! Aww Blainers! Plot and anger! YAY! Anyway, it inspired this little one-shot which wouldn't go away and let me write other things, so this became tonight's project... Hope you like it! Lemme know! :D**

Kurt was watching the clock on the wall above the counter tick. Blaine usually came in at about 3:30. Kurt felt stupidly upset by the fact he was a few minutes late and hated that seeing Blaine for even a couple of minutes every day had become the bright spot in his life now.

Finally Blaine walked through the door and Kurt managed not to grin ridiculously just at the sight of him strolling towards the counter. Toward Kurt.

"Hey," Blaine smiled softly and for a second, Kurt had to remind himself not to just lean across the counter and give him a peck hello like he had done so many times before.

Instead he kept still and adjusted his name badge a little.

"Hello. How are you?" he asked stiffly, trying not to stare at him.

Blaine laughed.

"Kurt, I've seen you naked," he grinned, "I've also been coming here every day for a month since we broke up. Can't you at least smile?"

Kurt shook his head.

"It hurts," he said too honestly, then backtracked. "I'm so used to scowling at customers now. I can offer you a sarcastic smirk if you like?" Kurt demonstrated.

Blaine grinned widely.

"Sold!" he joked.

Kurt froze as he noticed a familiar face walk through the door.

"Hey, gorgeous," Sebastian leered as he joined the line behind Blaine. Blaine blushed and Kurt fell silent, concentrating on making Blaine's coffee. "You're looking really hot for some reason," Sebastian smirked and leant in to sniff his neck, "Must be the new cologne."

Kurt practically slammed Blaine's coffee down on the counter. Sebastian grinned slyly and winked at Kurt before flouncing off to find a table.

"Bye, Kurt," Blaine said softly, taking his coffee gently, all trace of his smile banished from his beautiful face, "Sorry."

Kurt watched Blaine walk away. Kurt wasn't going to cry. He wouldn't give Sebastian the satisfaction. But God he wanted to. He missed Blaine. He didn't just miss him in a romantic sense, but he missed his best friend. He missed him coming over and dancing around his room. He missed fighting him for the new Vouge and designing his outfit schedules. He missed singing with him and getting coffee. He missed kissing him and holding him; losing himself in his eyes and tracing his fingers over his stomach as they lay breathing each other in.

And now Sebastian had all that.

Blaine laughed at something Sebastian said and then shot a guilty look at Kurt, who quickly busied himself with the coffee machine, eager to cover the fact he was staring a hole through the impenetrable shell of Blaine's hair gel.

Sebastian leaned across the table then and Kurt's heart leapt into his throat. Blaine didn't like PDA. At least not with Kurt…

Sebastian latched his lips to Blaine's, holding him tightly around the back of his neck. Kurt could see how tightly he was holding Blaine in place by how deep his fingers were clutching his skin. Kurt couldn't drag his eyes away. This was killing him.

Blaine suddenly stood up, wrenching himself out of Sebastian's clutches.

"What the hell are you doing?" he hissed and wiped his mouth furiously on his sleeve. Blaine spun to find Kurt and caught his devastated gaze immediately.

"Kurt!" Blaine called as Kurt found his legs and put them to good use. He managed to hand his apron to his manager before he flew around the counter and marched over.

Kurt didn't know what he would do when he got there, but Blaine did it for him.

"You know, I didn't believe Kurt when he told me what kinds of crap you said to him. But now I do. I'm not your boyfriend, and I'm _never_ going to be. You're a whore, Sebastian! You love causing trouble. Kurt didn't do the right thing, but at least he was thinking about me; you just kissed me in public, for no reason other than to hurt Kurt. We're done. Leave."

Sebastian smirked.

"You can't order me to leave, Blaine. I know you felt something. _Passion_. Gay-face has all the passion of a ball of yarn. You can't tell me that wasn't the greatest kiss of your life. You'll be back for more."

Kurt growled and Blaine grabbed him and held him firmly from springing at Sebastian.

Blaine stared at Sebastian, shaking his head, clearly at a loss for how to continue the discussion.

"It _wasn't_ and I _won't_," he spat.

Then he spun Kurt abruptly and kissed him.

Kurt moaned ridiculously at the feel of Blaine's lips pressed against his own. They'd been homeless for so long, stranded without a hope in hell of Kurt guiding them back to Blaine's and now here Blaine was, kissing him firmly. Kurt made the most of it. He wasn't stupid. He knew Blaine was using him to prove a point to Sebastian, but he found he didn't care. Blaine was still kissing him, and he was going to enjoy it because he knew how it felt to _not_ kiss Blaine and really, it was a wasted life.

Kurt wound his arms around Blaine and buried his hands in his hair. He suckled a little on his lip and pressed Blaine into the table as he moved their bodies together. Kurt felt dizzy and euphoric. It wasn't until he realised that he was standing in the middle of the Lima Bean practically dry humping his ex boyfriend that he pulled away.

Sebastian was gone.

Kurt didn't know whether to laugh or cry.

"I'm sorry, Kurt," Blaine said softly and straightened his jacket.

"Not as sorry as I'll ever be," Kurt told him and ran a hand out to fix Blaine's hair where he had messed it. "I know you think I didn't trust you or I was trying to buy you, but I just didn't know how to deal with him. And now I've done it again and wrecked your date."

Blaine looked startled.

"Kurt, _I_ kissed _you_! And for the record, that was not a date. He followed me after rehearsal. I would never do that to you."

Kurt nodded, "Thank you. You're a great ex boyfriend." Kurt couldn't meet Blaine's eyes. He was afraid he would kiss him again, or worse, break down sobbing and begging him to love him again.

Blaine waved an arm at Sebastian's chair and Kurt glanced at his manager who nodded firmly. She wanted Blaine and Kurt back together so she was making allowances for Kurt to spend his shift talking to Blaine. Kurt wiped the seat with his handkerchief before sitting down, eliciting a giggle from Blaine. Kurt smiled back awkwardly.

"I never stopped loving you, you know?" Blaine said conversationally in a soft voice, looking around the coffee shop.

Kurt stared at him.

"I still love you too," Kurt breathed and moved to take Blaine's hand, but he pulled it back.

"But you hurt me," Blaine told him.

"I don't know how many other ways to tell you I'm sorry, Blaine," Kurt cried out softly and began to cry, hating himself.

"Shhh," Blaine said gently and Kurt cried harder, "I know you didn't mean to. It's just… I hated being treated like some piece of meat by you guys. Sebastian didn't matter to me. He _doesn't_ matter to me. So I guess that I brushed off the way he treated me like that. But you…"

"I just wanted him to leave us alone. To leave _you_ alone."

"And offering to _throw_ the Nationals competition was the way to do that?" Blaine demanded his eyes suddenly angry. "Let aside the fact that you were treating me like something to barter for, that competition was important to a lot of other people. Hell, you _needed_ it for NYADA, Kurt! I'm so _damn_ angry that you thought _buying_ me was more important than your future!"

"I don't exactly have money, Blaine," Kurt admitted. "I had you. Nothing was worth losing you, not even Nationals."

"But you lost me anyway, Kurt," Blaine said reasonably, "Acting that way lost me, not Sebastian stealing me."

"And I regret it more than anything, okay?" Kurt broke, "I don't have you, we didn't win Nationals even without me throwing the comp, I didn't get into NYADA, it's all over and I'm going to be stuck working at the Lima Bean for the rest of my life!" Kurt threw his arms around as he talked until they collapsed on the table, energy drained.

Blaine paled.

"You… you didn't get in?" he asked slowly, "Kurt…" Blaine stretched a hand out to Kurt who found himself involuntarily pulling away.

"I _needed_ you," Kurt cried, "I needed you and you weren't there and it was my fault you weren't, but everything sucks. I didn't get into any of the performing arts programs I wanted. I got into Ohio State for history. History, Blaine! Unless its history of polka dots it's useless!" Kurt panicked.

"I didn't even know you applied for history," Blaine said slowly; sadly.

"It was a backup. I was never supposed to use it," Kurt snapped.

"We'll work something out, Kurt," Blaine told him softly.

Kurt scoffed.

"We?"

"Well, there's no use in us both loving each other and being miserably apart, is there?" Blaine told him with a smile, "I mean… if you want?"

Kurt leapt to his feet and had thrown himself on Blaine's lap before he could register it.

"I want," Kurt kissed him breathlessly, "I _want_."

Blaine grinned at him.

"I've missed you."

**Awww :) **

**(I hated writing them as broken up, and that tiny little bit of Seblaine) **


End file.
